Restart
by violetvolpe
Summary: The Forth Shinobi War has ended and with it the life of Sakura Haruno at the hands of her two best friends. Watch Naruto and Sasuke travel back in time with Kuruma's help to make things right. Canon-verse. NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Regret**

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!" Shouted a pair of anger and wrath-filled voices.

A pink streak flashes between both men before their attacks can get close enough to connect. They sliced through her as if her body was made of fragile silk, leaving tears and gaps in her body. Her face twisted in pain and the smell of burned flesh permeated the air between all three of the participants.

The blood drained from their faces as both blue and black eyes widen and their brains connected the sight. For a few precious seconds, no one made a sound until both men pulled their bloodied arms out of their teammate. A pair of golden arms stretched and caught the girl before she could fall to the ground while the other pale man stared shocked as the body fell.

"No, no, Sakura-chan." The golden boy shook the woman in his arms. "Sakura-chan! Please, Sakura-chan, heal yourself! Please, _please_!" He begged her.

The girl, Sakura, opened her emerald green eyes and managed to smile weakly at her golden boy, tears trailing slowly down her face. "Gomenasai Naruto. I was just a burden for you two. I was never strong enough." Blood escaped her mouth as a cough shook her body.

Naruto shook his head in denial and despair. "Don't say that Sakura-chan. You were the best thing to come out of Team 7. You even became a Sannin dattebayo!" The words were said with fake cheerfulness but filled with strong emotion nonetheless.

Pale thin fingers reached out to the boy and he stepped closer following the hand as if was his last lifeline. Face to face, lip to lip, the woman gently pressed her lips to his own. Blue eyes widen in shock before relaxing and giving in the sensations.

Sakura smiled wistfully. "I'm sorry for not giving you a chance." More tears started trailing down her face, with tears of pain, both the emotional and physical, mixing together. "Maybe Kami-sama will be nice enough to let us meet again in another life ne?" She coughs and spat out more blood. "Goodbye, guys. I lov-" Her eyes dimmed and her last words were lost in the wind.

Naruto's p.o.v

I faintly took note of Sasuke taking a step back from me and the body in my arms. I knew the exact words that flew through his mind because they were flying through mine. 'Please, Kami-sama. Let this be a nightmare. Not her. Please Kami-sama anyone but her!'

I waited with baited breath for her next rise and fall of her chest. It didn't come. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? No, don't leave me. Please, Sakura-chan! You can't leave me. You said you'd watch me become Hokage." Vision became blurry as tears welled up and fell one by one on the most important person in my life.

"Kakashi-sensei needs you. Tsunade-obaasan needs you. _I_ need you. I'll do anything so please, come back to us. Come back to me." An inhumane scream leaves me. So much had already been taken from me and I knew that this would break me forever. Already I could feel the seal unraveling in me as more of the fox's chakra and hatred entered my system. "Please, Kami-sama give her back. I'll do anything. I'll give my life for her. Give me another chance. Another chance to make it all right. I'm begging you. KAMI-SAMA!"

The Gods wherever they were refused to answer and all I could do was sink to the Earth with my best friend in my arms. My eyes snapped to the only other person when he dropped to his knees a few feet from us. I laid Sakura gently to the ground and marched to the bastard's side ready to do what I should have done years ago, kill Sasuke. Blood dropped to the earth where my claws dug themselves into my fist. I lifted one and let it fly to the bane of my existence. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been so hell-bent on revenge - if only you had stayed like she wanted, Sakura would still be alive. She was your teammate and she spent her life chasing after you! Don't you feel anything!?"

He stayed limp under my glare. Face already becoming purple where my fist connected. "This wasn't supposed to happen," Sasuke whispered, "you should have died or you would have killed me but not-not this. She was supposed to live. The world is pointless without her. I-I love her."

I stare at him in shock and more anger -no hatred- boiled inside. The Kyuubi's chakra threatened to drown me in its anger and sorrow and I was tempted to let it happen. My hands wanted to rush to his collar. "You bastard. How dare you? _How fucking dare, you!_ After all, you put her through? Now is when you have the balls to say it? After she's dead and can't hear you! I can't believe you. She deserved to hear those words but now it's too late. She'll never know that her sacrifices weren't in vain. I'll never forgive you Sasuke." I spat on his still turned cheek and walk away before I did something that would stop me from seeing Sakura in the afterlife.

I go back to her and cradle Sakura in my arms. My flower, my hope. Gone. Years of undying devotion and if only I had _listened,_ heard the words for what they truly were _,_ I could have spent the most wondrous months in my life with her. I would never forgive Sasuke, not after all the pain and heartbreak that he caused Team Seven. Killing Sakura cemented the thought that had long been flying in my head. Sasuke was dead to me. Even if the Gods themselves forced me to, I would never forgive him. If it weren't for his stupid desire to be an avenger. If he had the guts to say-

 **"What would you do to have her back kit?"**

I don't need to open my eyes to know I'm inside the remains of the seal. Like always Kuruma would be in his cell except for this time there would be no open bars but a gaping hole where they used to be. The more the seal deteriorated the less I could feel Kuruma's presence in one place. He was everywhere in me now. "You know I would gladly give my life so that she could breathe again."

 **"What about the other one?" Kuruma rumbled.**

I force myself to look at Sasuke who stared lifelessly at the ground. "What does it matter Kuruma? He's the cause of all her miseries. It's all his fault."

Kuruma bares his teeth at me. **"Do not take that tone with me kit. You are both in the wrong so own up to your mistakes!"**

I look away. He was right. I killed Sakura. If I'd been faster. Noticed her sooner… I take a deep breath and blank my thoughts. Kuruma seemed to have come up with a plan to bring her back and I would not stand in the way of his doing so. "What would you do to have Sakura back?" I ask after a second to Sasuke.

Sasuke answers but doesn't look up. "I'll do anything. My life is worthless without her."

I turned internally at Kuruma ignoring the emotions behind those words. "You heard him. We'll do anything so please, bring her back."

Red chakra flows out of me and I feel my chakra reserves diminishing as the Kyuubi's chakra leaves me. It pools together and condenses into out the faint outline of the fox. **"I cannot do that kit."**

"But you said-!"

More chakra was flowing out now and the tails length increased with each passing heartbeat. **"I can grant you both a chance to go back in time. One more chance. Just like you wanted. One more chance to fix this. But be warned, things won't be the same. _She_ won't be the same."**

"That's all I'm asking for." I smile widely at Kuruma. Maybe this was the Kami's answer to my prayers. A chance to do everything _right_.

Kuruma's tails wrapped around the three of us. One wrapped itself around Sasuke and Sharingan started spinning wildly in response as it turns in the Mangenkou. Another tail slithers its way around my body and I can feel the nature chakra that signals my Sage and then bijuu mode. Our chakras start mixing together and that's the last thing I see before everything goes black.

* * *

 **I really shouldn't be posting another story but I'm at an impasse with my other stories and inspiration for this story is coming out like Athena out of Zeus' head so I'll be writing for this story while me and SM(V)L have a talk about how we're going to move forward. Comments appreciated and most definitely welcome**  
 **~VioletV~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok before any of you read ahead I'm going to warn you. Minor character bashing ahead! I have nothing against the characters but it's necessary for this part of the story. We're all entitled to our opinions but please keep flames to a minimum. You have been warned. Enjoy.**

* * *

Restart 2

Naruto's p.o.v

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight shines through. Instantly I'm hit with sadness and tears trickle behind my eyes. 'It shouldn't be so bright without Sakura-chan here.'

Something heavy falls on my chest and presses themselves _hard_. **"Enough with the whining kit. Get up."** Said a dark voice.

I look away from the sky and stare at the fox sitting on me. "Kuruma? What?"

 **"Don't tell me you don't remember kit?"**

"Remember what? All I know is that Sakura is dead." Just like that, all my memories came rushing in.

The fall of Konoha. The start of the war. Sakura being hit by my Rasengan. Sakura falling into my arms. But most importantly Sakura dying in my arms taking her last breath and it was all my fault. I killed her. I killed Sakura Haruno. The woman that meant the world to me. Gone. Because of me. 'Where the villagers right? Am I really a monster?'

I hear Kuruma growling calmly at me. The rumbling soothed my panic but not enough, I could still feel her insides as my arm made its way through her, the warmth as it left her body but froze mine. **"Calm down kit."**

"Calm down? Calm down! I killed her Kuruma! I killed Sakura and you want me to calm down?" There was no stopping the tears now. This was worse than when Jiraiya was killed by Pein. My heart was tearing to pieces under the knowledge that I had ripped the life out of her.

His growls stop being soothing and become threatening, his claws just above my heart and very sharp. **"I will not tell you again. Do not take that tone with me. Look outside. NOW."**

My body was refusing to listen to anything and I think I heard Kuruma sigh. My anguish was drowning me and then sunlight hits me directly in the face. I was sitting up and I could clearly see outside. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the Hokage Mountain only had four faces in it. Wait what? "Kuruma?" My voice was raspy from crying my grief out to the world.

 **"I took you back in time kit."** Said the fox, this time from my lap.

I stare at him. "You-"

 **"Make the most of this opportunity because if you fail now you won't get another do-over."** Mini Kuruma put his head back on his paws and yawned as if turning back the wheels of time was nothing but child's play.

My eyes hardened when I remember our other 'companion'. "What happened to Sasuke, Kuruma?"

 **"He came back with us."** He said it as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why bring him in the first place? He's the one that started it all!"

 **"I need not explain myself to you."** He closed his eyes again and went back to ignoring me.

"Kuruma," I start.

A sigh from him. **"If you're so worried then go check on him, brat."**

"I was planning to. I won't let him ruin Sakura's life this time around." Kicking Kuruma off my legs I let my chewed through pajamas fall to the floor and throw some clothes on.

" **Don't you think you're forgetting something kit?"**

"No."

 **"You still have tears on your face."**

I pause putting my left shoe on and curse at myself. I stopped crying when I noticed that we were back, still my eyes had to look bloodshot and just gave my feelings away. I go to the bathroom and splashed water on my face without once looking in the mirror.

I open the window and slip out, already making my way to Sasuke's 'home' and always making sure to stay out of sight. Having my ANBU or Sasuke's catch sight of me would just spell trouble. Once I arrive at his house, the only one that looked even remotely looked after, I don't bother knocking and just make my way inside. If it was Sasuke he would sense my chakra right away. If he wasn't then I could still vent out my frustrations on the future killer of my best friend.

"Sasuke! Get down here you bastard!" I bellowed.

The cold feel of a kunai pressed against the back of my throat answers me. "What do you want _D_ _obe_?"

My heart hardens at his tone. Years, _years,_ and I still hated his condescending attitude. Even know I wanted to beat the crap out of him and lord it over his head "Who did the Slug teach?" I ask.

"The-" His breath hitches and I have a feeling he's been fighting tears. "The blossom." He lowers the kunai.

I turn to face him just as fast. He might have answered correctly but I would be damned if I would trust him again. Not with my life and certainly not with Sakura's. "So, you did come back after all?"

Sasuke hesitantly nods. "Yes."

"Ok then." Before he can answer I punch him. And again. And again. I beat him like I've always wanted but never could. "That's for abandoning Sakura-chan on that bench you asshole." I punch him again. "And that's for all the tears she shed because of you."

He captured my fist before it could hit him again and I knew he wouldn't let me sensibly attack him anymore. His face was bruised and taking the purple color from the bruises but still he managed to throw me off. "What the hell jackass?"

I ignored Kuruma who told me we'd done this already. I merely grab his shirt and drag the bastard closer. "You didn't think I'd forgive you that easily did you? At first I wasn't planning on beating your ass, but now? Now there's no Sakura to keep me from pummeling you into the ground."

I throw myself at him and we start fighting like we never knew what a ninja fight was. It was a primal fight, with hatred fuelled punches and unforgiving kicks. We were furious at each other, at ourselves, and at the world in general. Every beating and cutting remark was put into our hits. We wanted someone to hurt and that someone turned out to be each other. The only ones who could truly understand our pain.

Chakra starts building up. Kuruma was in the room with us but I could care less about his presence. I was going to kill Sasuke once and for all. **"The kitling might not be here but I am, kit. Release him Naruto."**

"No." Kuruma and Sasuke both stare at me. "I was the ones to pick up the pieces after _he_ broke her heart. I was the one that was always there for her. I went on that training trip with Ero-sennin to become strong enough to bring Sasuke back for Sakura. Nearly everything I've ever done is for Sakura and you want to tell me that you brought this-this _asshole_ along because you _felt_ like it Kuruma? Don't give me that bullshit Kuruma." I was tired of feeling. I wanted to fall asleep and just wake up in Sakura's lap like I used to do before the war. Before I became a murderer.

 **"Listen to me kit, because I will only say this once. Compared to the pathetic Hyūga girl who just barely conducted our chakra, the kitling was capable of processing it and mix it with her own. One wrong move for the Hyūga and she have been dead. Sakura made our chakra and integral part of her going so far as to mix it with her core. I learned somethings from her during the war. The main one being that she wasn't lying when she said she did love you.**

 **"She had** **the chance to tell you the whole truth but instead chose to deter you from your promise to her because she felt responsible for all damage the Uchiha had done to you. She loved the bastard but deep inside she also loved you Naruto. I brought him back because the kitling shouldn't have to be torn in two."**

* * *

 **So yeah pretty deep stuff coming from Kuruma. I needed a way to make Sakura fit into the whole "Hinata is for Naruto because she shared chakra with the Kyuubi" thing, so I came up with this. I'm of the opinion that Naruto burns too brightly for Hinata to ever hope to measure too and it's the same for Kuruma. They would burn her but not Sakura who has the experience dealing with them. She's a good receptor whereas Hinata is just a good transmitter. If you have questions you can just review. I'll address them via PM if you're logged in. Don't forget to review and favorite.**

 **~VioletV~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's p.o.v

We stared astonished at the fox. That Sakura could love us both was unfathomable. Ever since we were kids she always had an infatuation with me and to think that she would grow to love the _Dobe_? 'No, no. I don't deserve the right to judge her decisions. He was there and appreciated her. I was not.' I took a deep breath and forced myself to let it go. 'But it would explain so many things. She tried to kill me. Was that why? Because she fell in love with Naruto?'

My emotions were threatening to get the better of me. I squash them and put them in the deepest darkest hole I could find in my mind. That was then and this is now. Sakura was alive and I had another chance at being worthy of her.

I nodded at the fox and then stop. "How?" I asked staring at it.

 **"How what Uchiha?" It asked back.**

"How are you outside of the seal?"

Red shoulders shrugged in response. **"The seal was breaking when I brought us back. It's what allows me to manifest outside. It seems the seal is still broken even in his younger body. I can still stay in but I can elect to come out in situations like these."**

It made sense. After almost a hundred years of being locked away, he would want to spend as much time outside. His smaller size could easily be explained by his keeping most of his chakra inside the seal. Even now it still burned strong inside Naruto.

I step aside of Naruto and rummage the room for healing salves and sake. It was too early to head to the Academy and too early to deal with the fact that I was a time traveler who killed the only person who loved him.

Finally, I find a stash in one of the compartments behind the pictures of my parents and I. Slowly I finger the edge where my brother's face once showed. 'How could I fuck up so badly?'

I let my body fall into the cushion next to the table and down the first bottle completely forsaking a cup. Maybe if I drank enough I would find the answers to my problems at the bottom of the bottle. Or maybe in the next one. After my third bottle, I give in and cry.

 ** _"With the white-eyed girl, my power overtook her. Without the kit as a buffer, she would have died instantly. The kitling was capable of using my power properly even going as far as to mix her chakra and mine. She has enough Yin chakra to counter our Yan perfectly."_**

I wake up some odd hours later and drag myself to the bath. I couldn't let anyone smell the alcohol on me or I'd be shipped to T&I to see a psychologist faster than Kusanagi could slice through air.

I hadn't noticed Naruto leave after I touched the first bottle. It was almost time for school and being seen together would raise more than just eyebrows. I put on my shoes and start making my way to the Academy the Fox's words still ringing in my head.

 **"You better be grateful for the kitling's love for you because I would have killed you myself Uchiha. If you mess this up they won't even find your bones. Do we understand each other Uchiha?"**

As if he had to tell me. I will never risk Sakura's life again _._ The first time was an accident that won't repeat itself. Ever. Sakura would be living a long life. I could only be so lucky to have it be with me.

Naruto's p.o.v

I went to the Forest of Death after seeing Sasuke descend into tears. He had no right to cry, whether those were tears of regret or not. I deserved to cry because I was the one who ended up losing everything in the world.

I killed and destroyed everything that crossed my path. My anger was still present and was not dwindling anytime soon. It was still there just simmering beneath the surface and so I continued to leave a trail of flesh and bone in my wake.

The forest was quiet as if it knew of my anger and didn't want to incite any more of it. I rested in one of the trees and fight to not scream my anger to the heavens. Too much had already been taken from me to be comfortable with the thought that _now_ I had lost nothing. Jiji and Jiraiya were still alive. Konoha had never been destroyed and Kakashi-sensei is still here instead of irrevocably broken by the loss of a second and third team.

Gripping my hair and centering myself with the natural energies around me I form my battle plan. I was back in time. Kuruma had said that the people would not be the same but I knew that their core person would and that was enough. I would protect my precious people. Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Danzo would all be gone before they became a problem. Konoha would not be destroyed again and I would not allow the world to go to war again. I would be a Kage to be proud of even if I never wore the hat.

Mind made, silently I ponder on my way to Iruka-sensei's class about my immediate problem. Sasuke would think that because we're back he would get Sakura. That everything would be forgotten but it would not be. As long as I still breathed and remembered, Sasuke would not get close to her.

'He thinks he's such a big shot. He actually _believes_ that I'll let him get near Sakura-chan. He didn't deserve her last time and he doesn't deserve her this lifetime either. He killed her.'

 **"So, did you Kit." Kuruma remarked. He was talking to me from inside the seal now.**

I was walking through the main road and dutifully ignored all the looks thrown at me **.** "That's different. I might have killed her physically but he killed her emotionally. He dragged her through the dirt, I don't understand why she still loved him."

 **"She saw the man he could have been. The one hiding behind all that darkness of his and if she could hear you talking about him like that she would have been disappointed."**

"I know but I can't seem to help it. I hate him. I hate Uchiha Sasuke."

I ignore my anger for now seeing as how I'm almost at the door which meant I was just a few feet away from seeing Sakura-chan again. My breath hitched in both excitement and terror. Inside laid the girl that less than twenty-four ago had died in my arms.

* * *

 **I have a question. Would any of you be interested in a spin-off about Kuruma's experience with Sakura during the war? If you are just PM me or leave a review, it should be something fun to write. And don't forget people. R &R.**

 **VioletV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Restart 4**

Naruto's p.o.v

I slide the door open and made my way in. It all looked exactly like before Team 7 was born. Shikamaru and Chōji were lazing around, Ino was fangirling over her dear Sasuke, _and dammit he shouldn't be here,_ and Hinata and Shino are talking to each other. Ok, so it was not all the same. The Hinata from our original timeline would have never worn clothes like that. Only a mesh shirt and her jacket as if she was channeling her inner Anko.

 **"The Hyūga must be suffering side effects of you coming back to the past. I'm sure she is not the only one.** " Kuruma stated.

And he was right. Next to her Shino - _I-have-no-emotions-Shino -_ was talking amiably with her. He kept mostly to himself in the previous timeline. And Ino, dear lord, Ino, well she was still fangirling but she wasn't the leader. _Shocker_.

I felt more than saw Kuruma look outside through my eyes. I wait curiously for his next comment. **"You and the Uchiha had a bigger influence on those around than you think kit. I wonder what else has been changed because of your interference."**

"Don't you mean _our_ interference?" I ask **.**

 **"I did not hold a kunai to your head did I?" He retorted.**

I roll my eyes at him and keep walking up the stairs. There weren't that many kids here today and I wondered if there was some sort of flu going around. "Whatever it doesn't matter either way. I just want to see Sakura-chan."

 **"She will not be the kitling that you remember."**

"I know but Sakura-chan will always be Sakura-chan no matter what."

 **" _Do_** **_not_** **delude yourself into seeing only the past. This is a different Sakura, do not hold her to past standards."**

"I know Kuruma. And I don't care. I'll still love Sakura-chan."

I begrudgingly take a seat next to _him_ so Sakura wouldn't be able to. From my vantage point, I could see the familiar faces of my childhood and I could see her as she entered the classroom. She had just walked through the door and if it had been anyone else but her I'd probably had missed her but she was _Sakura, my_ Sakura-chan. There was no way I would ever miss her.

Me and, _damn it he's still here_ , Sasuke had agreed to let today run its course before his complete meltdown. To test the waters before we made any moves. But just seeing her there walking towards me _'or was it Sasuke? It was always Sasuke_ ' smiling and then sliding into the seat between us, _when did I move,_ while the teme's stupid fangirling weren't looking, made me forget how to breathe.

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

 _'Holy shit. She's talking to me. She's talking to me and greeting me and being civil and if this is dream please don't_ _let me wake up.'_

 **"Calm down kit." Kuruma tried to soothe.**

"H-hn. Good morning Sakura." Wow, he's capable of stuttering. Maybe he's finally starting to feel. _Not._

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

The fangirls seem to notice her presence because they can't keep their disapproval unknown. Not that it lasts long since they start fighting about to who Sasuke belongs to who. I could care less as long as Sakura-chan belongs to _me_.

Sasuke's p.o.v

Seeing her smile being directed at me once more, _and thank god there's no blood. Blood has no business with her if it belongs to her,_ and I know for a fact that my whole day has been made. As long as I could see Sakura then my whole day was made.

Having her sitting next to me sparks a sense of déjà vu. In fact, all three of us sitting together like this inspires a whole wave of memories.

"Everyone take a seat! You've all made genin so-"

 _That's because it did. Today is the day that Team 7 was born._

 **"Took you long enough to figure it out Uchiha."**

"Wait, you knew Kuruma?"

 _"Naruto?" I ask my mind nonverbally._

 _"_ Holy shit! What are you doing in my head Teme?" His obnoxious voice answered.

 _'What am I- You're the one that's in my head Dobe!'_ I shot back.

 **"You're both wrong. Our chakras are mixed allowing us to communicate in each other's minds." I could see Kuruma materializing again in front of us.**

 _"You're going to be seen!"_ I hissed.

 **The fox snorted. "They can't see me. Only those who have my chakra can. As long as I do not go too far from Naruto no one will notice me."**

 _"I did not sign up for this."_

"He's right. I don't want to hear him in my head." I had to agree begrudgingly.

 **"Idiots. I am the one that controls the connection. You will only speak to each other telepathically when I desire to open the connection. Now pay attention the kitling's name is about to be called."**

Naruto and I both turn to the front to listen to Iruka listing the teams in time to hear him call the final member of our team. I relax back into my seat and smirk at Sakura who smiles back.

 _At least I didn't have to live through the Academy again. And Sakura is one step closer to me. I'm not going to fuck it up this time. This time we'll truly be team 7._

* * *

 **A/N: A note to all my readers regarding Naruto's and Sasuke's possessiveness. Naruto and Sasuke are in no way ordinary. They've had hard childhoods and (in my opinion) would welcome the normal and constant. Sakura represents that for them. Sasuke could always look back and know that Sakura would be waiting for him and Naruto knows that Sakura will always have his back. That's why they feel so strongly about her. In a world where they've lost everything, the only thing that remained was Sakura and her love for them. I'm in no way saying that they only like her because of that, but it's part of the reason they're so protective and possessive of who 'owns' Sakura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Restart 5**

Sakura's p.o.v

I blew another strand of hair out of my face. A few seats next to me Sasuke was probably napping from boredom and I watch Naruto try and set up his trap for our new Sensei.

'I should stop him.' I should, it was a massive disrespect to our teacher, but still, Hatake-sensei was three hours late.

 ** _"Besides he's a Jounin. What are the chances that he won't evade it?"_**

I nod at Inner's reasoning. Hatake-sensei wouldn't be a jounin if he was caught off guard so easily. "Naruto stop. He won't fall for that." Inner and I watch him deflate and we feel a small pang.

" ** _He looks like a kicked puppy Outer!"_** I decide to throw him a bone.

"You need to make it more complex if you want him or fall for it."

Naruto smiles at me and I smile back happy to make him happy. "She's right Dobe." Sasuke says beside me. Guess he wasn't sleeping after all. "But that-" Sasuke points to the eraser in top of the door, "can be the distraction."

Like some sort of Drama director Naruto started clapping and giving out directors. "All right people. Let's make this an epic prank dattebayo!"

"Right!" I echo.

As we put our heads together and start planning, I realize pranking can be pretty fun. And I don't say that because of the company. Naruto was a genius when it came to traps and Sasuke had a way of making it all come together. Of course I also contributed. I was the top Kunoichi for a reason.

After the traps were set, we three settle down again and just talk. It's surprises me how much I don't know about the guys even after going to school with them for the past years. I mean we'd been friendly but never to a big extent. Maybe now that we're teammates that can change. Yeah, that'd be nice.

The boys look up and I do to when the door slides open. There, in the doorway, stood a man with gray, gravity defying hair and an eraser on his head. 'All right Stage One complete!'

"My first impression of you guys? I h-" Before he can finish his sentence another projectile, glue this time, comes flying at him and the feathers start falling like confetti. All in all the guy looked pretty ridiculous. Sure he was glaring but totally worth it.

"I take it back. I don't hate you, I despise you three." I couldn't help it. I laugh. No one looks scary with pink feathers on their face.

"You deserve it old man! Who leaves people waiting for hours on end?" My thoughts exactly Naruto.

'Scarecrow' gives an I-can't-believe-I'm-working-with-these-idiots sigh. "Meet me in the roof in five minutes." Sasuke nods for us. We couldn't keep a straight face. Apparently glaring and looking annoyed doesn't work when your covered in feathers either. If this is going to be the next few years with my team then I couldn't have asked for a better one. Verdict's still out on our new sensei though. Not enough info to evaluate him on. More research necessary.

 ** _"You sound like a nerd."_**

"Shut it Inner."

Naruto's p.o.v

When we finally reached the roof Kakashi had managed to get rid of most of the feathers and was glaring at us. I don't bother hiding my snickers and neither did Sakura. The image of a feathery Kakashi would never leave my mind. 'Best. Prank. Ever.'

He kept glaring even as we got closer. "You've finally decided to show up." I roll my eyes. 'We can't all be super fast Jounin Kakashi.'

He catches my eye roll and glares harder. 'Truly terrifying Sensei. Really.' "Well don't just stand there. There's much to discuss and I'd rather not waste any more time than I need to."

All three of us took a seat and we start our introductions.

"Name, likes, dislike, things like that. 2 minutes. Go."

I decide to start us off like last time. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it! I like ramen, pranking and spending time with my friends (*cough*Sakura*cough*). I dislike reading and Sasuke-teme. My dream is to become Hokage and be recognized by the villagers!"

 **"You truly want that kit?" Kuruma asked.**

'No, not really but can't change too much or the gig is up.'

Sakura goes up next. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like dango and learning new things. I dislike bullies-" I inwardly start growling. 'Ami.' "-and my dream of the future is to become a strong kunoichi to defend the village and my loved ones."

 **"Always thinking of others the Kitling." The fox grumbled in affection.**

'That's Sakura-chan.' My arms were dying to wrap around her and never let go. She hadn't changed at all. Sure she didn't fangirl or hate me but she was still the same Sakura inside.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I dislike many thing and like few. My dream, no my ambition is to find out why my brother killed our clan." The bastard's voice was a blood chiller when I heard it. I could have almost pretended he wasn't there. Almost.

Kakashi gives us his patented smile. "And on that positive note we move on to the next part! You three aren't really genin yet. That 'test'-" Kakashi said with air quotation marks, "-was to weed out the ones that weren't prepared. The real test has a passing rate of 66%. Aren't those great statistics?"

'Not if you don't what the test will be.' Already Sakura was paling a bit. I move my hand closer to her, if only so she'd feel companionship.

"Be at training ground 7 at five am on the dot. Don't be late. Goodbye!" And with that the Cyclops banishes in another cloud of white.

Sakura, me and _him_ remained alone on the rooftop. There wasn't much that we could say after that. "Sooooo…anybody up for ramen?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Restart 6**

 **A quick note. Bold = Kuruma;** Underline **= Naruto and** _Underline Italics_ **= Sasuke. Enjoy.**

 ** _Violet._**

 **Sasuke's p.o.v**

I listen to the chatter going on around us as I silently eat my ramen. Sakura was seating between me and Naruto, her attention being divided between the two but with more emphasis on Naruto who was speaking. But that was alright. It gave me more time to look at her beauty.

"And then I told her to piss off. Did she really think that threatening me would change the teams? Baka."

"Ami is a bitch." I say simply.

"Teme is right. She's just jealous that you have the better teammates." Naruto adds.

Sakura smiles and I can't help but smile back. "Of course I do. We'll show everyone tomorrow when we pass Sensei's test!"

Naruto raises his thirteenth bowl. "Yosh! To the best team ever!"

"Aye!"

"Hn." We finished eating in companionable silence intertwined with a couple of words of enjoyment. Propping my head on my hand I undeniably stare at Sakura. Her emerald eyes shined with happiness as she spoke and her pert lips never seemed to stop moving. Her energy was contagious, even more so than Naruto's. I could spend my entire life just staring at her. Her beauty-

"Don't even think of it you bastard."

I see Naruto glaring at me from behind Sakura. _"Is it a crime know to think about my teammate Naruto?"_

"She's not your teammate. You abandoned us remember? You abandoned _her_. "

 _"I_ _did, I did abandon you and Sakura. And it won't happen again. I'm here to stay next to her until she turns me away."_

"I will never let you get close to Sakura. You broke her heart, pushed her aside and you almost killed her. I will never give you the opportunity to hurt her ever again."

 _"I'll push back. I will fight for Sakura and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."_

"I'll kill you. If you hurt her I will kill you. I'll make it look like an accident then scoop her into my arms to heal her."

Sakura's voice brought us back to reality. That didn't mean, however, that then anger dissipated between us. "That was delicious! We should come by tomorrow when we pass the test."

"Of course." I answer smoothly.

Naruto peeks outside. "It's getting late. How about I walk you home Sakura?"

She blushes. 'Gorgeous.' "Ah you don't have to do that Naruto."

"It would be no problem Sakura. I'd be more than glad to do so."

"No really Sasuke-kun, you really don't have to do that."

Naruto grabs her hand. "I-we want to."

" _Don't sound so strained Naruto."_

I nod and grab her other hand, smiling at Naruto's glare. "Hn."

Aside from asking her address, couldn't give away the fact that we already knew, we walked in silence. That is until Naruto broke said silence.

"Ne Sakura-chan, how come you add a '-kun' to Teme but not to me?"

Sakura's doe eyes fly to the Dobe's face. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I can try to add a '-kun' to your name if you want."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Please!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun." He face went cherry red as she tried to get the words past her lips. "Naruto-k-k-un. Mou I can't do it! It's so embarrassing!"

Tightening my hand around hers I reply, "It's okay Sakura. You don't have to force yourself."

She looked shyly at Naruto and I glared at him daring him to contradict me. "I'm sorry Naruto. I want to it feels almost unnatural. Like every fiber in me can just call you Naruto." Her face took on another shade of pink. "I-I'm not making any sense am I?"

 **"The Kitling is making a lot of sense actually. She can only call the Kit by his name because that's all she's ever called him. Part of her recognizes that and fights her when she tries to do otherwise. The same thing would happen if she tried to drop the suffix from the Uchiha's name."**

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I would feel weird if you started calling me Naruto-kun anyways. Besides-" I watch as he leaned in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "-Naruto is much more intimate ne?"

If Sakura was more like the Huuyga heiress I would be worried she'd faint from all the blood rushing to her face. As it was I stepped behind her to hold her upright had she fainted. Slipping my arms around her and pulling her closer almost made me groan in ecstasy. She fit so perfectly.

I was thankful very few people were around. The three of us must have made quite a sight. A blushing pinkette, a blonde whispering in her ear and a blacknette holding her from behind. Seemed like a bad scene from Icha Icha Paradise. **(A/N: Is it an insult if I wrote it myself?)**

Still keeping his heated smile one, Naruto backed up and gave Sakura her space. "Look at the time! We need to get you home Sakura-chan. Let's go."

Aside from that small...incident...nothing happened and we made it to Sakura's home in a reasonable time. All that was left was delivering myself home and going to bed. Okay so maybe home, sake, _then_ the floor or bed if I could make it.

"Sasuke."

Guess that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"We need to talk."

Famous last words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Restart 7**

 **Naruto's p.o.v**

I glare at the bastard that dared think about Sakura. She was too good for him. He didn't deserve her. All those years of pain and suffering that he caused proved it.

"Your place or mine?"

I wanted to rip out his throat and arms and every single part of him. "Yours."

He nodded in agreement and led the way. We didn't make any small talk either in our minds or outside. Too much shit had happened between us to just move on.

We stuck to the walls and the darkness they provided. Our security detail might have been called off but the chance still remained that any ANBU that caught sight of us would report back to the Hokage. As far as we knew Sasuke nor me had a track record of being close in this timeline and being on the same team would not bridge that gap so soon. Not that I wanted that to happen. I hate the bastard.

 **"Will you ever let go of this hatred against him?"**

"Never."

 **"Have it your way then. But be warned. You will regret it then, Naruto."**

We enter Sasuke's home and I pass by him to the kitchen. The bastard had to have at least one bottle of sake lying around if his drunken ass hadn't drank it all.

"There's a stash in the cupboard. In a box under the cans of beans. It's were Mother kept it for guests."

I grunt in acceptance but ignore the boy.

"What do you want Naruto?" He almost sounded tired.

"You know perfectly well what I want _Uchiha_. I want you to stay the hell away from Sakura!" I slam the crate of sake on the table to reinforce my point.

Sasuke's eyes bleeding into the Eternal Sharigan stage, bypassing the others, spoke volumes of his anger. "I will do what I want _Jinchuriki_! Sakura is a free woman and if I want and she agrees to have me, then I'll be with her! We do not get to play by your rules anymore!"

I started laughing. Did the guy finally lose his fucking mind? "My rules? _My_ rules? We were always playing by _your_ rules Sasuke! You were the one that skipped out on us, you were the one that kept us chasing after you, you were the one to _tear the whole world_ apart, so do _not_ tell me we were playing by my rules!" I spat out venomously.

"Stop blaming me for something I had no control over!" He shouted back.

"You killed Sakura! You had control over _everything_!"

"You killed her too. You Uzumaki Naruto killed Sakura!"

I stagger back. I knew I killed Sakura, that fucking fact never left my _mind_ , but I never truly thought about the fact. That was one reality I never wanted to ponder on. But figures Sasuke would bring it up. "I know. I fucking _know_! And there's not a fucking moment when I don't think about. Her blood in my hands or her eyes losing their life. Sakura is _dead_ and I might have killed her physically but she was dead long before then and I can never forgive you.

"You were my best friend, my rival and my brother. I could have forgiven you, I was ready to ignore all my hate for you and pretend that everything was fine but damnit Sasuke. I can't. I can't forgive this. You killed the woman who meant the world to me, who was my world, and know you want to fucking court her? I won't allow it. I won't fucking let you-"

"I can still see her last moments." Silence. Absolute silence filled the room. "Every time I close my eyes I can see her getting hit by us, the exact moment the Chidori penetrated her skin, how she-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Memories flooded my day was imprinted in. My mind with extreme clarity and I could more than remember them on my own.

 **"Kit. It's time to go home now kit."**

Slowly my mind disconnects with the outside world and Kuruma takes over. I knew what was happening, I was in shock. Sasuke's words had given more life to the memories of that day. It pushed them to the forefront and I had to deal with them now, except I didn't want to. I didn't want to face the fact that at one point Sakura had died and Kami-sama it was _my fault. It was all my fault._

Kuruma-me nodded at Sasuke who was watching me with wary eyes. **"This one will take the Kit home."**

It was my fault. All my fault.

* * *

 **No one's p.o.v**

Three youngsters laid side by side as the sun rose though the sky. The pinkette and only girl of the trio had lain her head on the blond of the trio and the rest of her tried to melt into's the blacknette's not that either boy seemed to mind. The blonde enjoyed the weight of her on him and barely controlled his urge to run his hand through her hair. The blacknette however simply used her presence to ground himself as he stared off into space.

 **"She's very trusting isn't she the kitling?"**

 _" Why is she behaving this way Fox?"_

 **"She knows that she's safe with her Alphas."**

"She has no Alphas Kuruma."

 **"Retract that sentence Kit. Do it now!"**

"What the hell are you going on about Kuruma? It's the truth! I know it, you know it, we all know it. Sasuke is not Sakura's Alpha."

 **"Kamis be damned."**

The peace in the training filed was disturbed as a silver haired man entered the clearing. Or at least the peace was further disturbed. "Morning- What the hell is going on!"

The pinkette had gone from a peaceful slumber to a seizure like state. It had come sudden and unprecedented to them and scared the wits of the three. "Sensei!"

"Naruto! What happened? Why is she behaving like this?"

"We don't know Sensei. She just– she just started acting like this. Sensei we have to help her!" 'Sensei' seemed to be caught off guard by the blacknette's outburst but simply hit to action to get his student medical attention.

The two boys had only arrived at the hospital moments after their teacher did but no one questioned their speed or knowledge of the exact hospital floor.

"K-Kuruma?"

 **"Silence!"**

 _" What the hell is going on Fox! Why is Sakura having a Grand Mal?"_

 **"I warned you! Your existence on this timeline is only because of her! The Kitling is what's keeping you anchored and that only happens if you both work together!"**

 _"What?"_

 **"She is too young, neither her body nor chakra can sustain only one of you, it would be too taxing on her body especially you Naruto. Normal ninja's aren't equipped with the necessary tools to handle a tailed-beast."**

"Damn it Kuruma what the hell does that mean!"

 **"It means her body overtaxed. Both your chakras run through her system to keep you anchored. Any excess would be managed by you. But the connection has been severed and Sakura can't handle the overload. We're lucky Naruto's chakra isn't destroying her pathways."** The dark voice hissed in anger.

" _WHAT_!" Said the two not-so-young voices in concord.

 _"_ Why the hell weren't we told? Why would you keep this a secret?"

 **"I did tell you! I told you that we are connected. Obviously it was too much to hope that your human minds would have understood what that meant."**

 _"_ You bast _-"_

" _Enough! Arguing will it fix it so tell us Kuruma what will! What will it take to save Sakura?"_

 **"There is no way."**


	8. Chapter 8

Restart 8

Sasuke's p.o.v

Medics were rushing in and out of Sakura's room. Her files had been scourged and her parents brought in, but nothing could explain what was going on with the girl. We had been questioned, "nothin, just waiting for our sensei", prodded for answers but the one we had could not be provided.

The nurses had resorted to tying her to the bed to stop her from hurting herself and pumped muscle relaxers into her. Naruto and I stood outside her room as medics tried to attend her. I realized that ever since waking up in this timeline there was this buzzing inside of me, an extra warmth that filled my very being. Now that buzz was gone and I felt empty again.

Beside me Naruto's hands had transformed into claws and deeply digging into his side. Kuruma had no idea how to fix whatever it was that was broken so all we could do was watch her writhing in pain and wither away. Unless Naruto decided to cut off his claim and therefore sending us back into the future. Either way we returned and Sakura would still be dead.

I feel my hand unclench and weave together with his. It was something I had never done before but I needed the support and I knew he did to.

"It's my fault, that she's dying." The again went unsaid between us.

"Do you remember all those times when things seemed bleak? You pushed through them then and came out on top. You _will_ come up on top again. Sakura's strong. She'll come on top."

"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you. I'm sorry for being such a bastard and holding everything against you. The fact that you're even here says otherwise. I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for leaving the village, for putting my desire for revenge before everything else. For leaving you and Sakura, for all the harsh words that were said and those that weren't and I'm sorry for my actions against the village and everyone. I'm so sorry for _everything_ Naruto.

"I don't care how long it takes but I swear to you, I will make everything right and not only for Sakura but because of you too. You're my best friend Naruto and I will forever regret the years that we lost because of my stupidity."

Not once during our exchange did our eyes leave Sakura. They didn't need to. For the first time in years we were finally at peace with each other and with ourselves. Our fingers laced together stronger in our first act of unity in years.

"You deserve her too you know?" I didn't bother looking away from the window letting his words wash over me. "I'm too stupid to keep up with her brains. I have nothing to offer her but love and protection but you? Boy, you have everything. Smarts, looks, enough money to put a roof over her head and keep her in the lap of luxury. You complete her in ways I could never dream of.

"She might love me but I'd never make her truly happy."

I sigh. Naruto's words we're true but the reverse also was. I turn to look at Naruto. "I'd never be able to make her as happy as you do either."

Minutes passed as we held vigil over the most important person in our lives. The last nurse left and the room was empty. "We're going to fix this."

I followed the blonde as he snuck into the room and stood by, Sakura's spams had calmed down somewhat but were still there. I stared down at Naruto. "What do we do?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead but we will fix this. Sakura is not going to die." I crack a tiny smile at his usual impulsiveness. I looked at Sakura again and an idea pops to mind.

"Kuruma said that the bond between us was broken right?" I murmured more to myself.

"Yes that what he said."

I glance at Naruto. "Then we just have to mend it. Cover me." I waited until he blocked my head from view before I leaned to kiss her. The easiest way for me to perform my plan.

Her lips were as soft as I imagined and I slowly coax them open. I pushed a small stream of chakra into her and timidly sweep my tongue into her sweet cavern and press it down to her.

Her mouth responded against mine and her chakra did too in a sensuous dance between us. Her warm green chakra pulled at mine as she asked for more. I complied and pushed more into my lips until we had a storm brewing between us. I felt the imprint that Naruto and Kuruma had left in her and searched for mine. Soon I found it and coaxed my chakra to go there and stay. Her chakra did the same in mine until she had marked her stake and claimed me as hers forever. Unlike me she would never let go.

Slowly pushing my body away from hers blood rushes to my head in a startling flood. That had been more intimate than anything else in my life. I may have left a mark but she had practically bent me into her. I might as well had a sign that said property of Sakura Haruno. "Shit."

A snort sounds out from above me. Naruto was doubling over in laughter and gasping for breath. "Pr-property of S-Sakura-chan! Ha!"

"You were listening too my thoughts again!"

"It was hilarious…and pretty heated."

I looked into his eyes and while I found traces of resentment and anger, they were overpower by mirth and desire. "Naruto."

"It's my fault you had to kiss her anyways."

We held each others gaze and I knew that we were cool but still had a long way to go.

"N-Naruto? Sa-Sasuke?"

"Sakura-chan!" "Sakura!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you remember who we are?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Do you remember what day it is?"

We continued to shoot rapid questions at her while running a visual scan to make sure she was fine ourselves.

"Guys stop!"

We froze. Sakura was fighting against the bonds but still she smiled at us. "Could one of you get a nurse? I'd like to get up please."

Naruto was the first to shake the mist off. "Nurse right. We need a nurse."

"I'll get one." I volunteered. Naruto deserved alone time with Sakura too (even if she didn't remember our kiss).

Sharing a woman would be hard but there were worse people I could share her with.


	9. Chapter 9

Restart 9

Sakura's p.o.v

The doctors and pinched and prodded but just like the cause of my collapse, my recovery was a mystery. Naruto and Sasuke stood watch as the doctors went around and Kakashi-sensei lounged outside until the doctors gave the all clear. We would have to reschedule our test but everything was fine.

Naruto fawned over me and stared hard at the nurses if he thought they weren't doing something right, Sasuke on the other hand just brooded but kept me within sight. Their attention was nice but at the same time slightly disturbing. They had always been friendly with me but this was going overboard. Maybe it was seeing me collapse?

Either way, it was getting on my nerves and I was about to explode if Naruto made one more 'helpful' gesture or Sasuke made one of his 'unconscious' moves to stay close.

I look at them and smile. "Ne Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Just like well-trained puppies they were at my beck and call. It was becoming truly alarming and disconcerting. Naruto reached me first but I think Sasuke purposely moved slower so that he could. He took my hand in his and smiled. His gorgeous azure eyes sparkled as he gazed up at me and held my hand. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Get out." I said blankly as I took my back hand and placed it on my lap with the other one.

"W-what!?"

I look coolly at Sasuke. "I said get out Sasuke-kun. I do not need you two shadowing my every move nor do I want you to. Please leave so that the staff can do their job and I can get better without being weirded out by my teammates."

"We're not- we're not-" Naruto tried to stammer out.

"Completely weirding me out? Yes, yes you are. Now get out."

The boys looked heartbroken and that caused a deep pang in me that almost had me covering my chest from the suddenness of it. The nurses looked grateful however, so I couldn't complain. The boys would not treat me like a porcelain doll and I would not act like one.

Kakashi's p.o.v

I went over the information with the Haruno's and the doctors again. Nothing like this had ever happened to Sakura and every angle had been considered. A ninja that could collapse at any given moment would be a hindrance to the team and the village as a whole. Sakura's grade were stellar at best and mediocre at best so it would not be a complete lost as she canceled herself out. A paper pushing job would play to her strengths while making use of her knowledge as a ninja. I had already sent Pakkun to the Hokage informing him about the situation and needed only his response to know where to proceed.

Naruto and Sasuke would be affected as they would be a teammate down however, that would also mean that I could concentrate more on them and shape them into the powerhouses that they would become. They felt attached to the Haruno girl but would soon forget her and move on. They had their goals to achieve and I would not allow a mere civilian girl to hold them back.

Speaking of goals, there was a difference in both boys that wasn't there before team assignments. Having been asked to guard both boys at one point or another I could dissect their actions and feelings but these boys were different. It was hard to describe, especially since the changes weren't very visible and undetectable for those with no previous knowledge of the boys but it was there. I would keep an eye on them and find the crux of their alterations.

Both boys walked out dejectedly out of Haruno's room. "Yo. What's with the long faces boys?" I welcome them.

"Sakura-chan kicked us out! She said we were weirding her out!" I blink owlishly. What?

The Harunos didn't seem to have the same problem understanding them as I did. "Were you intently staring at her and making sure that she was alright and just basically trying to be there for her?" Asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Hn." An abashed Sasuke answered.

"That explains it then. Sakura is very independent. Fuss over her too much and you start annoying the hell out of her." Said the male Haruno. "Sakura has never liked attention much and so tends to lash out to hide her fear. Don't take it personal boys, her mother is just like her."

Mrs. Haruno punches her husband on the head and glares at him. Further prove that the girl would be better off away from Naruto and Sasuke. Incessant emotional reactions could jeopardize a mission and lower morale on a team. Closing off teammates would also be counterproductive. I kept my musings to myself but was more determined than ever to train the best team possible without the hindrance of a weak link.

* * *

 **Yes. Kakashi doesn't really like Sakura much does he? Another difference between this world and the original Naruto an Sasuke left behind. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Team 7 and why Kakashi dislikes civilians so much!**

 **Never forget to review. They are a writer's life blood.**

 **VioletVolpe**


	10. Chapter 10

Restart 10

Kyuubi's p.o.v

The Kitling was sleeping and I watched her through my container's eyes. She was as soft and warm as I remembered her from before but with less hatred against her. Now that I had been inside her mind so many of her actions made sense. Children could be cruel and she survived as best as she could.

Her chest rose and fell with every breath that she took and I was content to see her still alive. The Uchiha boy and the idiotic Kit nearly killed her again but it seemed that I didn't have to force their hands to make them come up with a solution to keep her alive. The sight of her fading away did that for me.

I would have rather not put her in any danger but what was done was done and they could only move forward from here. Both boys had already taken steps to start to mend their relationship, throwing her safety and health into the mix could only help them resolve the remains of their hatred against each other. After all that she was the entire reason any of us were here instead of rebuilding their human lives.

 _"_ _Kyuubi."_

I open an eye from my mindscape. **"Uchiha."**

 _"Why send us back?"_

I continue to stare at the boy. **"I already answered that question Uchiha."**

 _"No, you haven't. You've told us why you brought me back not why we came back in time."_

 **"** **Is that not the same thing? You both love the Kitling and wanted her back so I did. I turn back time. Are you not satisfied Uchiha or are you perhaps hoping that I can send you further back to before your clan's massacre?"**

 _"No. I want to know why you would ever agree. Sakura hated Naruto, she didn't try to hide it so why would you want to come back for her?"_

 _"_ Isn't it obvious? Kuruma fell in love with her. He can't be here himself so he's connecting with her through us. He left his own imprint on her even when he didn't have to. Right Kuruma?"

 **"** **Insolent brat!"** I hissed. **"How dare you speak of things you do not know!"**

"She's you mate. Or at least you want her to be."

I lunge for the brat but he jumps away before my claws can connect. **"SILENCE YOURSELF! You have no idea where you're treading!"**

"The truth."

 **"** **Stupid Kit. Too many times has your mouth gotten ahead of you but this is the one to top them all. There is much underneath and some that you should pray you never find out."**

I turn my back on both men and retreat to my cell. I had answers that neither were ready to hear. Maybe they never would.

Sakura's p.o.v

Clean bill given I was more than ready to go home. No more nagging nurses, no more annoying teammates. I would stop feeling like a helpless person. It would be awesome. My parents were too busy to pick me up but I was more than okay to walk myself.

"Sakura-chan!"

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, come on!"_** I had to agree with Inner. I did not want to deal with hovering teammates. "Stop right there Naruto! If you're here to nag than you can turn right back around." I remarked.

The blonde boy stopped in his tracks and actually pouted. "But Sakura-chan! You were just let out of the hospital! At least let us walk you home."

"Hn."

I glared at the boy. "No."

Still, hands guided me into the streets and I could only glare at the world. I liked that they wanted to keep me safe but I also hated that they wanted to treat me like glass. 'What does a girl have to do to get these boys to find the middle? Break the ground with one punch?'

"Sakura, you just got of the hospital, we can't just let you walk by yourself." Said Sasuke.

I ignore his words and looks at Sensei. "Ne Sensei. When are we going to make up our test?"

"We're not."

"Huh?" All three of us said.

"Did we… _fail_? But we haven't taken the test yet!" Shouted Naruto.

Sensei put his book in his pocket and I knew things were going to turn serious. "The medics couldn't find anything wrong with Sakura and having her suffer seizures is reason to terminate her field ninja career. I'm sorry Sakura but you can't be a ninja."

Kakashi's p.o.v

"-I'm sorry Sakura but you can't be a ninja."

I watched with grim satisfaction as her face fell minutely. "What?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but it's too dangerous. Both yours and the team's lives would be in danger." I say. "You can continue to help the village ninja's as you have the theoretical knowledge and abilities, maybe as a teaching assistant at the Academy or an aide in the Hokage tower. There's plenty to do that doesn't take you out of the village but still uses your Academy knowledge." I finish quickly as I see the devastated look on all three genin.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed frozen in time but Sakura was already trying to pull herself together. "I-I see. Thank you for telling me Hatake-san. I'll see myself home."

I internally wince when both boys were too focused on their new reality to see their ex-teammate walk away. In three days they'd gotten very attached to the girl and know they didn't realize she was gone. 'Don't tell me I broke them.'

"Naruto? Sasuke?" No response.

"Boys!"

They deigned me with a blank look and the furious anger. "What did you do! Sakura deserves to be a ninja! She deserves it!"

"Naruto, it was too dangerous. I had to inform the Hokage and he agreed with my assessment." I answered.

"No, you didn't! You could have just kept it to yourself. Now you've ruined everything!"

I grab them both by their collars and shunshin away. I drop their ungrateful asses on the floor and release my KI. I was trying to save their lives and they responded this way? "You will _never_ talk to me that way. I am you team leader and I took best course of action. I've potentially saved your lives. _All_ of them." I glare them into compliance.

"Sandaime-sama decided to keep you two on as a special division duo. You will meet me here tomorrow at 0600 sharp. We will begin your training then and there will be no more talk of this. _Do you understand?_ "

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

 **Here' chapter 10! After I sat down and actually got around to it. (Blame midterms season). Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.**

 **VioletV**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Chapters 1-4 have been re-edited. Not huge changes but enough that they'll affect the storyline. Going back to read them is highly encouraged. Ch 5-8 will be next. But without further adieu I give you:**

Restart 11

Sasuke's p.o.v

The fist comes flying and I easily evade it. My feet were light on the ground as they sidestepped every kick, every punch and move. It wasn't a challenge to put my opponent down but she was improving with each session.

"Sakura-chan! You need to be faster! Let's add another kilo to your weights dattebayano!"

"Eh? But Naruto you increased them last week!"

I offer my hand to Sakura. She was all sweaty and B.O would soon come out but she was perfect. Here was the girl who never let the world dictate her actions. Different from her previous twelve-year-old self but so reminiscent to her seventeen-year-old persona.

Her smile warmed my heart with sincere like in them. I kindly pull her up and set her on firm ground. Her vivid green eyes captivated my attention and I could recount a thousand reasons why I was grateful for the second chance. Sakura took most of them.

I noticed too late when my legs gave under me and barely drag her down with me. Blink once. Twice. The sky really is extremely blue today. Somewhere close I could hear the dobe laughing and noticed the pink strands of hair that hung over me.

Sakura was smiling over me. "Got you Sasuke-kun."

That only made the dobe's laughter increase in tempo. "She got you good teme. Your face!"

I frown. My instincts hadn't so much as twitched when her leg swept mine off. But never mind that. Sakura was still on top of me. Her curves were barely noticeable but I still enjoyed the feel of her body on mine.

Slowly I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her down. We were face to face now and our hips were one on top of the other. My mouth forms into a smirk and my hands tighten on her body.

"If you wanted to top me so badly Sakura-chan all you had to do was ask." I purred at her.

Her response was immediate. A full out blush accompanied with the innocent widening of her eyes. "EHH!"

' _Sakura-chan kawaii!'_

"…"

 **"…"**

"I-I…"

 _"_ _S-shut up dobe!"_

 **"** **Now, now** ** _Sasuke~_** ** _kun._** **That's not kawaii at all."**

 _"_ _Shut up you damn Fox!"_

Both idiots kept laughing and making jokes at my expense even as I help Sakura to her feet (without tricks unlike her). _"Are you done?"_ I said irritated to the mindscape.

 **"** **Nope."** The both responded and kept on giggling like idiots.

"Maa, what do we have here, my little genin training a civilian girl? Why ever for? We big, bad shinobis will be here to protect her."

Sakura dropped my hand like it was on fire. Her eyes refused to meet anyone's as Kakashi walked towards us. Naruto and Kuruma's laugh halted midway, replaced by a somber coldness.

I'm tempted to step in front of Sakura to hide her from Kakashi's view but relationally I know that she can deal with his looks herself.

Naruto has no such belief and moves in front of her under the pretense of standing up against our sensei. "What's wrong with practicing Kakashi sensei?"

Point to Naruto for managing to not completely spit the last two words out. This was our cover story. Naruto and I would "practice" by teaching Sakura. We made sure we "understood" the material and Sakura got the training she needed.

We had yet to figure out a way to put her back on the active roster but when she did get back Sakura would be ready. These little sessions helped me and Naruto slowly guide Sakura into the woman she was in the previous timeline. Fighting wise of course. Neither Kuruma, Naruto or I would mess with Sakura's persona.

Kakashi sighed and I knew his one-eyed smile tried to conceal his irritation at our association with a civilian. "There's nothing wrong with practicing but there is with teaching secret village techniques to unknowns."

What. The. Hell. "Sakura was a shinobi of this village not three months ago! How can you call her a risk to the village security when it's your own fault that she is out of the corps." I hissed at him. "We're giving her the training she should be getting had you not panicked over one single incident!"

"If it happened at the wrong time…"

"It wouldn't!"

"Sasuke your overstepping." Kakashi reprimanded.

 _"_ _We have to tell him!"_

"He won't believe us. Kakashi and the Elders would ship us to T&I to either milk us for information or to 'fix' us. Your Konoha's sweetheart while I'm just its weapon."

 **"** **The kit is right. Even if Kakashi did believe you, this Kakashi disregards and outright scorn civilians. He would not help."**

 _"We can convince him., Show him proof-"_

"We both know that won't work Sasuke. Not everything is the same. Things have changed."

 _"_ _Damn it."_

"It's not their fault Hatake-san." All our eyes were focused on Sakura now. "I asked them to help me keep my katas up to par. They are hardly teaching me anything the Academy didn't."

She said all this with a smile and innocent demeanor. It was true. Academy katas had been all we were doing. Today.

"Be that as it may Haruno-san they are wasting time-"

Sakura interrupts him and continues speaking. "Allow me to stop you right there Hatake-san. Without knowing the basics the boys can't hope to learn more. Helping me is only helping them too. After all, the true test of mastery is being able to teach."

Kakashi leveled a glare at her for the interruption but Sakura just looks him in the eye with a shit eating grin of her own. She was talking bullshit, good bullshit, but bullshit all the same. She knew it, Kakashi knew it, but there was nothing he could say against it.

 **"** **Smart kitling. Brain games were always her best."**

My posture relaxes and I knew that everything would turn out right. Getting Sakura of the roster was bad but nothing that couldn't be fixed in the long run. We just had to bullshit like Sakura.

Automatically my arms wrap around Sakura when she hugs me and places a kiss on my cheek. She does the same to Naruto and I realized our training session was going to end early today.

"Bye guys. I have an appointment in the hospital."

What! "S-Sakura-chan? You're not sick, are you? You should have told us!"

Sakura's fist meets Naruto's head but much softer than before. Hell, even I was subjected to Sakura's fists now. Change or not her fists were still dangerous.

"Baka. I'm not sick. You would have known the minute I stepped foot on the training ground." She answered.

"Then why?" Naruto whined, practically hanging off Sakura.

"Hn," I add.

"I'm going to become a medic nin yosh! Find what's wrong with me, create a cure and then join you boys on the battlefield!"

 **Sorry this is so late. But RL called and I couldn't ignore it. (No matter how much I wanted to). With winter Hols here I'll try to update again before school calls again. Happy New Years minna!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Restart 12**

Naruto's p.o.v

The punching bag swung my way and I punched it again. Sweat gleamed on my skin but I didn't care. I was 'working' out my anger issues like Kuruma called them and focused only on beating the crap out of the bag.

 **"** **You call that a punch? One of my tails could do better than that."**

I ignore the fox lazing in the room and criticizing my form for the past hour. "Get a life Kuruma."

 **"** **Haven't you heard? I'm stuck with this brat who can't box for shit but still insists on trying even as his knuckles are bleeding. He's a real idiot you know."**

"That's funny," I punch the bag again, "he sounds like a guy who's being criticized by a stupid fox who has no idea how to even throw a punch!" My right hand connects with the bag but I had my thumb over a knuckle.

"Sonovabitch!"

 **"** **I know that you're doing it wrong kit because your mother loved to stare at your father while he hit the bag. You take after him like that."**

"I know how to throw a punch Kuruma."

 **"** **Never said you couldn't. I'm simply pointing out the fact that you can't box. Those are two different things."** Asshole was enjoying this too much.

 **"** **Shoulders up. Hold your hands closer to your head. Your forearms** ** _are_** **your guards."***

I'm tempted to ignore the stupid fox but I do what he says.

 **"** **Short jabs kit! They must be fast to catch your opponent off guard."**

"How do you know all this?"

 **"** **Your father tried to teach your mother. Let's keep it to one of those sessions might have led to you."**

"I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS!"

Kuruma chuckled and answered. " **You asked."**

"Damn fox."

Something wet, lands on my face and from the feel of it could only be a towel. "Spar with me." Said Sasuke.

I glare at the adult-stuck-in-a-child's-body. "I'm busy," I said pointing at the equipment surrounding the room.

Sasuke glared back. "I don't care. You're angry and a punching bag won't help. You will _not_ blow your top tonight."

That gave me pause. Sakura had invited herself over after being accepted into the medical program and Sasuke had been in a running around to make sure everything was perfect for her visit. Never mind the fact that he was supposed to be a twelve-year-old boy.

 _"_ _Everything has to be perfect!"_ He had shouted at me last time I commented on his cleaning obsession.

"You do realize that you're a teenager living on his own, right? I highly doubt anyone expects you to have the house squeaky clean." I try to point out again.

"She can still be impressed by my ability to keep a house and not a wannabe bachelor pad."

"Technically speaking—"

"Naruto."

I finish wiping away the last of the sweat and throw the towel to the floor. "Fine. On one condition."

Sasuke looked ready to blow _his_ top. "No conditions Dobe. There's no way in hell I'll let you ruin this dinner."

I give him a pointed look. "No drinking for the rest of the day. I don't even want to smell the stench of alcohol on you."

Bird's chirp resonated through the gym. Sasuke refused to meet either mine or Kuruma's eyes. "I have it under control. I don't even drink that much." He tried to keep his tone steady but I heard it faltering.

Kuruma prowled closer to the doorway as if to hint to not try to run away. **"You've been raiding the other houses for booze Uchiha."** He got comfortable guarding the exit.

"I-I—"

I unstrap the gloves and put them away. "If we're talking about my anger issue then we're talking about your drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem!" Sasuke shouted.

I stare him straight in the eyes. Blue clashing with black. "Ever since we got here you've been hitting the bottle. You might be functional, you might be able to pretend everything is alright but we both know it's not. We're back in time were shit hasn't hit the fan yet and it's hard to adjust I get that.

"What happens when we have a physical and the medics notice your fucked-up liver? If Sakura ever finds out? Or kami forbid you stop being functional and instead become an abusive kind of drunk? Thought about that Sasuke? It stopped being about Sasuke a long time ago, now its Sasuke _and_ Team Seven again. Your problems affect us all and if you don't talk then nothing will change."

Sasuke's mask starts showing his cracks. He had tried to find peace at the bottom of the bottle for the month we had been back. "How do you do it? How do you keep it from consuming you? I killed her. Destroyed the world with my selfishness. How can I find peace? You still have your anger issues."

"You could talk it out. Change the facts, Henge yourself, talk to any psychologist worth their salt."

"You're kidding, right?"

I shrug. I was always upfront with myself. I knew I needed help, Kami help me if I lost control of my anger and hurt someone, so I got the help I needed. "I'm seeing this woman. She's not that bad. She's the one that suggested boxing. No need to worry about my anger issues tonight." I joke.

I slide down next to him. I still hated him, the Fox's anger further fueling me on, and I would never forgive him but I could damn well start all over with him. The friendship we could have had had he not been a power-hungry avenger.

"Sasuke."

He looked at me. "Let's start over," I extended my hand to him, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a time traveling ninja who dreams of preventing the Fourth Shinobi War and protecting his precious people. You can talk to me about anything and I promise to try and listen. What about you? Who are you?"

Determination shines through his eyes as Sasuke considers the person who he wants to be.

I lay a hand on his shoulder and leave him alone to think. "I'm going to go take a shower. Heard there was a pretty girl coming tonight."

* * *

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a time traveling ninja who helped destroy the world but will try my hardest to not make the same mistakes, I'll become a man worthy of the affections of the girl I love."

* * *

"What happened here!"

Sasuke and I stare at each other. "It's a long story."

"Not that long if you have the kitchen covered in flour!"

We all grumbled and cleaned up as best as we could and I smiled. Team Seven was back again. Healing little by little.

* * *

 **Happy belated New Year's everyone! So here it is Restart 12 and finally The boys of the team are on the mend or at least taking the first steps. Alcoholism and Anger issues are real problems that won't just go away but they'll serve to make the boys stronger like anyone can. Good luck Team 7. it won't be easy.**

 **VioletV**


	13. Chapter 13

Restart 13

Sakura's p.o.v

After the not-so-disastrous dinner with the boys it was like things calmed down with them. The medic program was great while I found an awesome use for my perfect chakra control, healing was…hard. It required patience and that didn't pander too much to mine and Inner's attitude. We were brash, loud, and most often than not, had a short fuse. But it was a good career choice and left me feeling very accomplish. The technique came easy, it was just the more professional aspects that I lacked.

"Sa-ku-ra~chan! We came to rescue you from those books!"

I use said book to bonk Naruto in the head and glare at his dark-haired partner that did nothing to stop him from disrupting my peace. "Naruto-baka! We're in a hospital, the patients need rest not listen to you shout about everything. And you! Why didn't you stop him Sasuke?"

"Hn. You were going to stop the Dobe anyways." Sasuke answered.

"Who are you calling a dobe Bastard?"

There, in the back of my head, a migraine was forming slowly but surely. "Enough. What do you want?"

"We have practice dattebayo!"

I rub my forehead. I liked Naruto but sometimes his exuberance was too much for me to handle. Specially today. "I can't Naruto. I'm supposed to be practicing and making rounds-"

"There you are Haruno. Skiving off rounds again? Wait till Dr. Naikai hears about this."

On the door to the locker room was Ami, the main reason for my headache. "Ami, I'm on a break. My rounds start in five minutes. I do know however that your rounds aren't done." I turn back to the boys. "My shift ends in four hours. Can we meet then?"

"But Sakura you've been working nonstop for days!"

"No one ever said becoming a medic-nin would be easy."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke was dragging him out the door. We'll pick you up at six, emergency or no emergency."

I nod in gratitude and wave the boys bye. "Jealous yet Ami?"

"Whatever. I'm not the one who got kicked off the Ninja program."

"That's because you never made it in."

I put my books back in my locker and retie my headband which I had been permitted to keep as a medic-nin.

"Haruno your presence has been requested at the Hokage tower. You're to take rest of the day off." The doctor handed me a piece of paper and I subconsciously pocket it.

Ami and I stare surprise at our resident. "Hai Dr. Naikai!"

I change out of my work clothes and slip into the outside world. Using the rooftops to arrive faster I wonder why the Hokage would wish to speak to me. We never interacted before and really wouldn't since I was taken off active duty.

I land in front of the tower and enter. The secretary in the lower level greeted me immediately. "How may I help you?"

I show her the letter that Dr. Naikai gave me. "I'm here to see the Hokage."

The ninja scanned the letter and sent me off on my way. I nod to her and head to the top floor. I bow my head at the superior ninjas but keep my gaze straight when I pass Ino's team.

"The Hokage will see you now Haruno-san."

I nod to the ninja and enter the Hokage's office. I bow to the leader of the village. "You called Hokage-sama."

"Sakura-chan. I hear that you are rising through the hospital material fairly fast."

I bow even lower at him. "I am honored by your praise Sarutobi-sama."

Lord Third put his pipe down. "I have a mission for you Sakura-chan."

I stood straighter at his words. "Hokage-sama?" I ask confused. I was no longer considered a ninja.

"You're training to find a cure for your illness, right?"

I nod at him. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I'll be truthful Sakura. You are not ill."

"W-what?"

"You are just like my student, Tsunade. Both had great potential that only flourished under pressure. There is a war on the horizon and I believe that you'll play an important role in it. Taking you off active duty is the only way that I can ensure that you live to realize that role."

"But if I'm not active-"

"Your mission is to disappear." A pin could have been heard dropping. Hokage-sama wanted me to do what exactly?

I shake the questions out of my head and look at my leader. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, if there is a war coming and I'll play a role then shouldn't I be training and gaining as much experience as I can?"

"You'll disappear Sakura and train under Tsunade and anyone else she deems a good teacher for you. You leave today."

 **"** ** _Someone hold up! What the hell is going on?"_**

 _'_ The Hokage is sending us away!'

 _ **"**_ _ **Too much information. We need to process this shit!"**_

'Inner do something!'

"H-Hokage-sama."

"That's an order Haruno. Report to the Village gate in twenty minutes. Tell no one."

"What about my family? And Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They will be informed afterwards. Leave Sakura-chan. Your escort will be waiting."

Inner was running havoc in my head trying to comprehend the situation. On the outside I collected myself and deferred to the Hokage. "Hai Hokage-sama."

I bow before him and speed walk out the door before taking off running when outside the building. 'Holy shit Inner. What do I pack? How long will I even be gone for?"

 ** _"_** ** _Don't forget the important question. What the hell will Naruto and Sasuke think?"_**

'Kuso.'

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed."_**

I reach my house and sneak in through the windows. I take the travelling bag mom gave me as a graduating presence and throw in toiletries for my trip. I dig through the closet and throw in clothes that could carry me for long periods of time and keep me safe and warm regardless of weather.

 ** _"_** ** _Ditch the red Outer, if we're going to be hidden."_**

I sigh but had to admit that Inner was right, the red would stand out no matter where I was. Thankfully I had yet to pack my qipao dresses. Making sure that I had the essentials packed, I empty my savings and seal my extra weapons away.

I stand on my window sill and look back to my room. Everything was back in its place but it didn't look like I packed my life into a bag, it looked like I could be back at any moment. The bad had enough two weeks' worth of clothing but nothing of true sentimental value.

The window blew the curtain inside and as the pink fabric reaches my night table I see the picture that the boys and I had taken after our first training session. I slip back inside and write a short note. And leave it next to the picture.

 _I'll be back. I promise._

I sneak away into the village and say my mental goodbyes to everyone else.

* * *

The smiling faces of the three kids could have been enough to lit up the entire room. They were all looking at the camera and their arms were intertwined together in a hug between the three.

A note fluttered to the ground as the room's two occupants let reality sweep into them.

 **Tada! Chapter 13 to everyone's and mine enjoyment. I told you Sakura would be a ninja. It just wouldn't be through traditional means. I can't wait to read the reviews so keep them coming!**

 **VioletVolpe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Restart 14**

Kakashi's p.o.v

My eyes drift over the top of Icha Icha to the boys. Ever since Haruno disappeared from the village they threw themselves deeper into their training. For a useless civilian, she had her uses.

Sasuke slammed his palm into the ground and a mud wall erupted only to come crashing down on Naruto. Naruto retaliated by pumping chakra into a seal and plastering it to Sasuke.

"Damn it Dobe! We said no seals!"

Naruto threw a look at Sasuke. "And we said no elemental ninjutsu yet you just used one. Turnabout is fair you bastard."

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

I grab both boys from mid-air. "That will be enough." I dangle them from their feet and observe the effect that three months had on them. Naruto was bulkier, his eating habits forcibly corrected by yours truly, and taijutsu forms corrected violently with spars with Sasuke.

Sasuke had gotten thinner but still borderline healthy by ninja standards. He had let his hair grow and kept it down with his headband, the Konoha symbol which he kept tracing at random times. He and Naruto kept together, thick as thieves, and where one was the other couldn't be too far off.

I drop them to the ground and pocket Icha Icha. "Get up, we're going to visit the Hokage." I leave them to follow behind. I hear the tells of them dusting themselves off and mentally add more stealth training to their regiment.

The boys had been running themselves to the ground since the Haruno girl vanished and it was time to test just how far they had gone. We reached the tower before long and smack down Naruto when he thinks about walking before me. Any leeway with the boys would make them rebel against my command.

I open the door to the Hokage's office and bow. "Hokage-sama." Naruto and Sasuke follow my lead and bow to out leader.

"How may I help you Kakashi?"

I stare the Hokage in the eye. "The Chunnin exams are coming up. I'd like to test if my team is ready for them sir."

Taking a puff from his pipe the Hokage smiles ruefully at me. "You only have two gennin Kakashi."

I raised an inquiring look at him. "The council has given us leave to be a three-man cell have they not."

"It does not extend to the Exams. Konoha is renowned for its teamwork. A partnership between two shinobis is just that, a partnership."

Fair enough. Even the last Uchiha and Konoha's Jinchuriki couldn't battle politics. "May we still have a mission to assess them Hokage-sama? Perhaps a solution will arise while we're gone."

"Has already been proposed."

I look at the Hokage. "What would that be Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage signaled to one of the ANBUs hidden in the shadow. "The council has expressed their interest in seeing Team Seven in the Chunnin Exams and I echo their sentiments. Council man Danzo has proposed an alternative for our conundrum. He has offered his ROOT forces as candidates for Team Seven's fourth member."

I stare surprised at the Hokage. That Danzo-sama himself offered his elite forces. "We're honored Hokage-sama."

Behind us I know the minute both boys stiffen. "But Hokage-ji-"

"Naruto." I reprimand. It had been months. When would these two get over the Haruno girl?

The door opened. "Ah. Here is your new teammate. Team Seven meet Sai Shimura*." We turned to see a pale boy with dark eyes almost the same as Sasuke's.

He bowed in greeting. "Hello."

I nod back. I would not bow to anyone but my Hokage. "Yo." I bonk Naruto and Sasuke until they get the message. 'Play nice.'

A terse "hi" came from Naruto.

"Hn."

The sound of a drawer opening and closing causes us all to turn our attention back to Lord Third. "Here is your mission. You will be escorting a bridgebuilder to his home and guarding him until the bridge is finished. Complete the mission successfully and Team Seven will participate in the Chunnin Exams."

I bow to him. "Thank you for the opportunity Hokage-sama."

Sasuke's p.o.v

Naruto and I sneaked away to the Uchiha compound after Kakashi dismissed us. I locked the door behind me while Naruto activated the privacy seals in the house. "Root! Danzo! Sai? _SAI_! What the fuck was that!"

I rip my headband off and trace the Konoha symbol absentmindedly. Things were going downhill fast. First Sakura is taken off the rooster, she leaves, and now Danzo and Root are added into the mix. Fuck, Fate was against us.

"I'm going to save Haku. And Zabusa if I can."

I swirl around to face the idiot. "Danzo's getting involved in our lives and you're worrying about a dead man?"

Naruto faced me straight on. "Sasuke your emotions are showing."

"You said I could be myself with you!" Was he turning back on his promise? Would he leave me alone to drown in my 'emotions'?

"You can, I'm just pointing it out because I know that you hate losing control of yourself. Now sit and stay away from the bottle."

I glare at him and sit. "Go fuck yourself Uzumaki."

Naruto grins his usual shit-eating-grin. "Don't worry I'll jack off at the thought of Sakura not you."

Very maturely, I flip him the bird.

His eyes lose their grin and become the solemn ones from the war. "Don't worry Sasuke. We'll deal with shit as it happens. For now, the only thing we can do is gather as many allies as we can. If we can't stop this war, then the least we can do is be prepared for it."

Hands clenching the table I acquiesce to his reply. The idiot was thinking ahead while I kept only to the present problems, reacting instead of reacting. I needed to re-center myself, channel the old Sasuke but without the bloodthirst. "Team Taka would be good allies."

 **"** **Not planning to revert back to your old ways are you Uchiha? I'll gladly kill you if you do."**

The Kyuubi's tails created their own wind but I didn't need the Sharingan to know he was slowly gathering chakra in those same tails. Kyuubi saw me staring at his tails and his grin grew more threatening. **"I can just as easily find another anchor Uchiha. Don't test me."**

It was Naruto's turn to look at the Fox. "I thought you said there was no way to save her."

 **"** **Not then. The Uchiha gave me the idea after he re-anchored himself. The Tanuki would have done quite nicely."**

"Gaara?" I ask aghast.

The Kyuubi stopped toying with his tails and let the chakra dissipate. **"You underestimate the amount of people that would be good for the kitling. You two don't top the list."**

"What!" Naruto and I exclaim at the same time.

 **"** **The Tanuki, the Hyuuga boy, even Kakashi would have been the better match."**

"Kuruma, what on Earth are you talking about?"

 **"** **You'd be surprise at all the things you learn when your chakra is distributed to an entire platoon of people. You were toxic for Sakura."**

"I was not- I was not toxic for Sakura-chan! I motivated her to be the best!"

 **"** **Did you really? Saving her at every turn wasn't helping kit. It was hindering her growth. Aside from the puppet man, what major battles did the kitling fight where you didn't save the day?"**

I stare at the table. I knew without a doubt that I hurt Sakura's progress more than anyone else. Ever since she started those stupid diets back in the Academy… "Are we hurting her now?"

Kuruma paused to think about it. **"…no. You let her grow on her own but it would have been a different story had she made Team Seven. You treated her like glass when she was in the village alone."**

Naruto let a fist fly to the wall. "Damn it all. We can't do one thing, right can we?"

 **"** **You assume I would have let you fuck up again Naruto. I let you smother her only because she needs the reassurance that you'll be there. But enough. Let us think about our allies. The war won't be stopped if we don't act now."**

I raise my head and nod to myself. The past couldn't be changed (second chance not withstanding) we could only make sure we didn't repeat the same mistakes. "What do you propose? We need to start now if we want to act."

 **"** **The Hidden Monster from the Mist is a good start…"**

* * *

 **Sorry this is late. (I'm looking at you college). Things are getting heated up for our time travelers and more gears are getting into motion. Plainly put, Fate does not like them, and in true Team 7 fashion, shit will only get worse for them. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **VioletVolpe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Restart 15**

 **A/N: Bear with me for a second here. To the people out there that dislike my "bashing" on Hinata, you are complaining about less than ten sentences when the pro-Sakura fandom has to deal with hundreds of stories bashing Sakura in infinitely more detail. Just stop please. Everyone is entitled to their opinion just like we're entitled to respectfully disagree with one another. And just to make it clear, I – the author** – **am not bashing anyone. I am using the flaws that the characters already have and using them in ways that MY version of the characters would see them as. I'm NOT sorry if you don't like and I'm NOT apologizing either. If you don't like it then** **respectfully** **unfollow the story and make your own. That's what I did and will keep doing.**

Naruto's p.o.v

After double checking I had all my provisions I pack everything away and heft the bag on my shoulders. Most everything was sealed away in scrolls except for the weapons on my weapons pouch and the first aid kit. I lock the door behind me as I exit the apartment and head to the village gates, Sasuke and Sai would meet me there. Kakashi would bring old man Tazuna along later.

 **"** **Will you do nothing about the Root boy?"**

Kuruma materialized out of nothing and perched himself on my shoulder before moving to my head. My hand twitched with the desire to pet him but I kept the impulse contained to not get my hand ripped off before the mission. "I will, eventually. But not right now, we need to set the grounding for better relationships with the other villages first."

 **"** **The boy will find it suspicious if you're communicating with a rogue nin from another village. You will have to take precautions."** Kuruma grumbles. He, too, had been in a bad mood since we found Sakura's note. Kuruma missed her as much as Sasuke and I did and took to sulking in his cage. He growled in my ear. **"I do not sulk you disrespecting brat."**

"Who told you to read my mind? Besides you're forgetting that I have years on Sai, even in Root he's a thirteen-year-old compared to my seventeen years and war experience."

Kuruma huffed. **"You forget that Root is a public part of the village if Danzo was bold enough to volunteer one of his men. They would be better trained with the backing if the Hokage."**

"We will have to be careful then. Thank you Kuruma, for keeping me on track."

 **"** **Do not fool yourself Naruto. I am doing it for the Kitling."**

I frown. "One day I'll get you to tell me why Sakura-chan is so important to you."

Kuruma stayed silent and only kneaded my head to get comfortable. I recede my mind from Kuruma's and try to think as to why Kuruma's tone changed when it came to Sakura. He started out hating her (and the rest of the world) because she was physically abusive, I'm the first to admit that I was an idiot but she only ever really hit me when I either a) deserved it or b) to make herself cool for Sasuke, but now he did more than tolerate her, he _liked_ Sakura. Which was perplexing since he only admitted to liking me after fighting the revelation tooth and nail. I had a gut feeling we weren't getting the full story, I just didn't know what the rest of it was.

My feet reached the gate and Sai and Sasuke were already waiting there. Sai had a fake smile directed at Sasuke, though not as bad as he did when I originally met him three years from now, but then he gave it to me. "Good morning Uzumaki-san. Please take care of me."

I nodded to him and tried not to resent him for being there instead of Sakura. _That_ can of worms laid solely on me. Sasuke seemed to be trying to do the same but Sai was a reminder to him of the person that replaced him when he was gone.

I walk up to Sasuke and give him my customary greeting. "Teme."

"Dobe."

 **"** **A most mature welcoming that is."**

 _"_ _Shut up Fox. We're supposed to be thirteen-year-old rivals."_ Sasuke replied.

 **"** **And I suppose that is your only excuse?"**

Before we can say anything else, Sai's voice interrupts us. "I apologize if my presence makes you both uncomfortable. I realize that your former teammates defection must have had great impact on you."

"Hn. Sakura could hardly defect if she wasn't a ninja and therefore had nothing to defect from."

"But she was training how to be a medic nin. She still counted as part of Konoha's corps." That creepy smile was back.

"So, being able to use chakra means that you're belong to the village? I can see why my clan would be unhappy. Your leader used them as weapons."

There was a stony silence between the three of us. Sasuke and Sai had crossed no-man's land and could only wait for the tag to explode.

"Yo."

Kakashi's entrance with Tazuna served to dissipate the tension or at least to push it aside. Sasuke looked away first but there was a fire burning in his eyes that screamed retribution.

"Ahh Kaka-sensei you're late!"

Kakashi gave his usual eye smile and twinkle. "Maa Naruto-kun, your old sensei didn't give you a time now did I? Technically I'm on time, you were the ones that were early."

"Hn."

"Hello Sai-kun."

Sai bowed to Kakashi. Hmm Sai liked Team Seven before, could he be swayed to our favor again? He was only thirteen. "Good morning Sensei, Tazuna-san."

Once again Tazuna was trying to drink himself into a stupor not unlike what Sasuke still did. "No need for the '-san' brat. Just plain ol' Tazuna will do."

"I was under the impression that honorifics were a way to denote seniority but as you wish Tazuna."

Two years before we originally met and Sai was still as socially awkward as ever. Some things never changed.

"Let's get going. Everyone move out."

Sasuke's p.o.v

We set out as a civilian pace. My feet were itching to move faster and run through the woods but with Tazuna in tow we needed to got at his pace. Just the thought of the week long trek to the Land of Wave, something that would have taken a Konoha ninja a _day,_ made me want to reach into my bag and take out my own disguised flask. But Kakashi would smell the alcohol and even with Tazuna drinking heavily he would know and that was a big gigantic no. I would be shipped to T&I for counselling faster than Kusagani could have punctured someone's heart.

I would have to keep my drinking secret and toned down. Already Naruto had ransacked the compound for any and all sake and I had Henge myself to sneak into civilian bars for more. I knew I had a problem but I would be damned if Naruto forced me away from the bottle if Sakura wasn't here. There are a lot of explanations for fucked up liver now that I am no longer bound to the village. Eating the wrong herbs being my main one. Immunity to poisons the second one. The options were endless now that I was free not to mention the healers that were available.

"Hey Teme aren't you glad to see what's outside the village?"

"Hn."

"We can go on daring quests and rescue princesses in distress!"

"Hn."

"We're really ninja now."

I glare at the actor that my rival had turned out to be. "Shut up Dobe." Two could play that game.

"Teme!"

I didn't even pretend to interact with Sai. The bastard had tried to take my spot on Team Seven before and I would not allow him to do the same with Sakura's spot. She would return back to us. It was just a matter of when.

 **The mission to Wave is on! No it's up to our heroes to put thir plan into action. Question is, will they succeed?**


	16. Chapter 16

Restart 16

Kakashi's p.o.v

The tension between the boys of Team Seven was plausible even for Tazuna who was a civilian. I held back a sigh. This was the reason why there was always a kunoichi in every team. Too much testosterone caused the boys to act out. Either that or it was the fact that Sai had taken Haruno's spot. The mission would go on for much longer if the boys didn't get their act together.

I did not understand it. They had been a team for less than twenty-four hours and the girl had a strong impact on their dynamics as a team. I could blame hormones but they didn't smell like any of them had been intimately together. They treated her like glass as it was, a very hard glass, but glass nonetheless.

I hmm when one of the boys say something and turn the page. At this rate, we would reach Wave in three days. Sasuke kept to Naruto and Naruto tried to engage Sai but would give up before he tried again. It was not the best arrangement but there was still time for the boys to get used to one another.

The smell of water hit me first as we got nearer to the puddle in the middle of the road.

It hadn't rained in days and there was no water source that could have produced it either. I went on alert and noticed the moment Sai noticed the irregularity too. I shake my head and kept walking ahead. There was a chakra signal on the puddle that screamed ninja but unless they attacked us we wouldn't act. If they did then Tazuna would have some questions to answer.

Sai's p.o.v

I watched over the Demon Twins while Hatake dealt with the client. The Uchiha and the Jinchuriki dealt with them the moment they sprung. Hatake had faked his death to see who the target was and unsurprisingly it was Tazuna. Danzo-sama knew about the situation in Wave. An impoverished country under the control of the tyrannical businessman, Gato. Tazuna believed a bridge would be the answer but we knew it wasn't. A bridge could be destroyed no matter how well constructed, they would need to cut off Gato himself before any real change could happen. Gato could easily just take control of the bridge itself nullifying its purpose.

But I kept those thoughts to myself. We had been hired to protect the bridge builder, not to be the village's heroes. That would require a bigger payment. Something which Wave couldn't afford. That was also the reason behind the incorrect mission rank. Gato would not let someone break out of his control so easily or so Danzo-sama said.

"Team." I, along with the Uchiha and the Jinchuriki, looked at our team leader. "We have a decision to make. The mission is more dangerous than we were lead to believe. If we decide to continue forward then we would be facing stronger opponents, opponents that would make the Demon Twins look like child play.

"Our other option is to notify the Hokage of the situation and await his decision whether that be to wait for reinforcement or return to the village. Either way, the Hokage will be informed but the decision rests on us. DO you want to go back or will we continue the mission?"

There was a challenge in his eyes, Kakashi was nominating the team for the chunnin exams and this was his test for them. The training of a Root agent was more rigorous than that of a normal genin. It was not me that Hatake was testing but the other two. Their obsession with the defector was alarming, they had to prove that they could rise above their emotions to become effective tools of the village.

The jinchuriki was the first to respond. "I'm going to be the future Hokage dattebayo! I won't run away at the first sign of danger!"

The Uchiha smirked. "We are going to be Chunnin right? Then consider this my formal acceptance Kakashi-sensei."

I nod with them. "Hokage-sama has ordered us to complete the mission Hatake-taichou. It would be considered treason to do otherwise."

Hatake looked at all the three of us, giving special attention to the Uchiha and the jinchuriki. None of us faltered and so he nodded.

"Let's move out. And keep on your guard, this mission just became a dozen times more dangerous."

"Hai sensei!"

"Hn."

"Yes, taichou."

Sakura's p.o.v

I grunted at the man beneath me. Infection was setting fast on his leg and if I didn't stop it in time then we would have to amputate the leg.

Somewhere in the room, a timer rang. It was the second time in ten minutes.

"Time's up, Sakura. The infection reached the patient's heart and he died. Congratulations, this is the third patient you've killed today. Too bad the lesson is on saving a life, not taking it away, otherwise you would have aced it."

My hands leave the dummy patient and I glared at my teacher. This level of dislike shouldn't be possible in a person. "Maybe if you let me concentrate Shishou I would save the 'patient'."

Tsunade laughed and drank from her bottle of sake. "You don't have the luxury of concentration on the battlefield girl so you're not getting it here." She pointed her finger at me. "You wanna be a field medic? Then you'll learn as if you were on the field."

I explode. "I don't want to be a field medic!"

"Then what do you want, girl?"

"I want to join my teammates in the field, I want them to watch my back as I watch their theirs. I want to useful."

It was silent in the room after my outburst. "Shizune pack your things, we leave in an hour."

"Tsunade-sama?" Asked the dark-haired assistant.

"Now that Pinky here had decided her path we can get the party started."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

I beam at the two older women. Finally, I would become useful to the team. 'Just wait, Naruto, Sasuke. I'll show you that I can be just as great as you are."


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologiza for the lateness of this chapter. It didn't want to collaborate with me but I finally tamed it and so I'm sharing it with the rest of the world. Enjoy and don't forget to R &R.**

* * *

 **Restart 17**

Sasuke's p.o.v

Our trip to Wave was a carbon copy of the original timeline. The only difference was our change of teammate.

Sai kept mostly to himself and Kakashi but his eyes were always following me and Naruto. They seemed to be genuinely interested in our interactions and categorized each of our actions for Danzo to "decode" later. I had pointed out the latter to Naruto and he responded saying that Sai had always been interested in understanding how normal relations worked. Naruto also seemed convinced that the boy's actions meant that Danzo didn't have all his claws sunk into the boy if his desire was so blatantly observed.

I reserved my judgment and kept my own eye on the boy. Naruto may trust him but there had been too many changes made to the timeline that it was hard to distinguish what knowledge we had was constant with the new changes.

A hand fell on my head and ruffled my hair. "Maa don't look like that Sasuke-kun. How will you get a girl to like you if you're always frowning?" I was going to kill Kakashi.

Naruto started guffawing and I changed my mind. I wasn't going to kill Kakashi. I was going to torture then kill him. Naruto was high on my list as well.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Kakashi-sensei. Shouldn't you worry about yourself old man?" I throw back, "you're growing white hair and all."

Kakashi laughed but there was more pressure behind the ruffling. "Aren't you a smart little shit, Sasuke-kun?"

I roll my eyes. "I wonder where I got it from?"

"So, do I Sasuke-kun." There was that eye wrinkle again.

Tazuna ignored our antics and instead followed us and fidgeted as if waiting for the next attack. If the timeline hadn't changed much then Zabuza and Haku would be waiting for us after we entered Wave country. Others would have reassured the man but no one ever accused me of being like others.

A shoulder bumped into me and I stared at Sai. The Root agent hadn't stopped his observation of our team and cataloging each of our movement. "Can I help you?"

Sai gave me his standard fake smile. "Sorry, Uchiha-san I stepped on a rock and lost my balance for a second."

I narrowed my eyes. "I've seen you walk Sai, you don't 'accidentally' lose your balance. Care to tell me what the hell that was for?"

I didn't see him but I knew that Naruto had stepped beside me. "Sasuke let it go, it was an accident. Even an awesome ninja like myself make some every now and then." I refuse to look at him. Those mistakes had all been orchestrated by us.

I shove past Sai and started walking again. "Keep your nose out of my business Dobe and try to keep from _losing_ your balance Sai."

I could feel Kakashi's eyes on me but I ignore them. Sai might have been trying to spy on us but he wouldn't get the satisfaction. He would see the same thing the rest of the world saw and take that as truth.

I needed to talk to Naruto. I didn't know if it would work but I try it anyway. I send a tinge of chakra to the connection that I shared with the overgrown furball. _"Oi Fox."_

I felt the fox' presence join mines. " **Uchiha. To what do I owe this honor?** "

" _I need to talk to Naruto._ "

 **"Hmm? What for?"**

 _"To tell him my latest dick joke. What do you think Fox?"_

" **I think that you're an ungrateful little shit who I would like to tear into pieces the first chance I get.** "

" _Get a life, Fox._ " I snap.

" **That's why I'm going to end yours if you don't learn to respect your betters, _boy_.** "

I sneer. _"You couldn't do shit."_

I could feel the demon smile through the dark connection. **"How would you like for me to get you off active duty as well? A ninja without chairs is useless after all."**

 _"You wouldn't dare._ "

 **"Test me Uchiha. Just test me."**

I wasn't about to test him. _"Just bring Naruto on,"_ I mutter defeated.

 **"That's what I thought."**

Fucking Fox. How dare he threaten me— "What do you want Sasuke?"

I go right in for the questioning. _"What are we going to do about Danzo? He sent Sai to spy on us."_

"We'll have to deal with that later. Where we are now we can't do shit."

 _"He has to be eliminated Naruto. Sakura is gone and most of the village sees her as a liability. Danzo will jump at that to keep civilians out of the ninja force and draw clans deeper into his hold."_

"I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm saying that there's nothing we can do from here. We don't know what are Danzo's intentions, for all we know he could be a good guy in this new timeline." He answered. "We need to determine the facts first and-"

"Watch out!"

We hit the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sai's hand pulling Tazuna down as well. The executioner blade was embedded in the tree above us. Swiftly we were on our feet and circling the client like in the original timeline.

Sai had taken point while Naruto and I flanked Tazuna's side. The defense was penetrable but between three highly trained genin like us, we would be able to react swiftly to a breach.

Sure enough, Zabusa reappeared in the middle of our diamond formation. A kunai, a tanto, a sword, and a hand all reached to stop him from his target, our client.

It was Kakashi who deflected him but Naruto grabbed hold of Zabuza's leg and threw him away from the tree line me and into me. I twisted my body quickly and sent Zabuza hurling to the waterfront.

The rouge nin's body slid harshly on the water before he forced himself to a stop. It was a ninjutsu battle from then on.

Water clones rushed at jeans Sai's artwork made quick work of them. As a ranged fighter instead of the semi-standard close range of Team Seven, he had greater mobility than us and used that to our advantage.

Sai drew faster than Zabuza could create more clones so when the opening was right, we took it. Naruto and I created our own clones and enter the fray between the two jounin. Naruto henged as me and I like him so we were able to confuse and hit the enemy. Our conflicting personalities meant different fighting styles but if random clones were henged then it was impossible to know who could do what.

Zabuza cut the clones down with Kuroibichi but we still managed to get some hits in. It wasn't enough to permanently put him down – we couldn't give our position away – but it was enough that when Kakashi had rested enough he could deal the 'finishing' move.

Water dragons rose to meet each other after we left the near vicinity and it was a replay of the taunts from last time. It was different, however, that Zabuza was already exhausted so quick in the game. It made him sloppier and if a poisoned sebon grazed his arm, well that was hardly our fault. We were completing the mission. Both of them.

Sebon needles planted themselves on Zabuza's neck. Haku took Zabuza down again. I activate my Sharingan and focus on the needles' location in the neck. Training with sebon could be something I could pick up this time around. Intimate knowledge of the human body wasn't something I lacked much in.

Kakashi stepped away from the "body" and came closer to us. "Who are you?"

The fake hunter-nin confirmed the "death" himself. "I am a Kirigakure hunter-nin. Zabuza has been one of our most hunted."

"A swordsman of Mist." Sai pointed out.

Haku didn't say anything instead slinging the body over his shoulder and poofing away. Now that I know what I know now, all I could see were the discrepancies in Haku's performance as a hunter-nin. Still, this part of our journey was done and we wouldn't be encountering any more enemies on the way. At least, we shouldn't.

"Hurry up and move then you emo brat!" I glare at Tazuna and a laughing Naruto. It was such a _shame_ that he would find himself with something pointy shoved up his ass tonight. I'd be so traumatized I might finally get my hands on the bottles of sake I brought.

"Move duck ass!"

"Shut the fuck up you wannabe prankster!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Kakashi sighed. "Please lead the way Tazuna-san."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Wave and Espionage

Naruto's p.o.v

The last leg of our journey to Wave was uneventful. Sai was his usual self and Sasuke and I played the part of naïve Genin well. Still, we kept an eye out in case anything popped out on us.

As we got closer to Wave Tazuna seemed to gain more enthusiasm and spoke at length about his country. Kakashi listened indulgently – happy clients come back boys! – but there was an underlying tension to him. If I didn't have years of experience reading his signals I wouldn't have noticed the tenseness in Kakashi's shoulders.

Sasuke and Sai remained ignorant but I couldn't unsee what I had already observed so every time Tazuna mentioned the townspeople, especially the women, I saw Kakashi's ire grow a little more. Just what was his deal with civilians? What the fuck had they done to make him hate them so?

Civilians versus shinobi hostility seemed to have permeated every inch of Konoha. There were ninja's who barely tolerated civilians and while civilians were naturally distrusting of ninjas, the feeling was stronger now than in the original timeline. And no one seemed to do anything. Even Jiji ignored the problem all together.

When we reached Wave Kakashi rushed us through the village's center and into Tazuna's home. Word of our arrival had reached Tsunami and she was waiting for us outside the house.

"Otou-san!" Tsunami rushed to meet her father. "Thank you, Shinobi-san for bringing my father back safely."

Kakashi bowed his head and we followed his lead. "Just doing our job ma'am."

Tsunami bowed back even lower. "Still Shinobi-san, there are ninjas out there who would've hurt him."

Kakashi seemed to hold back a glare. "Even ninjas have honor ma'am."

Tsunami was taken back by his curt tone. "I meant no offense shinobi-san. There are rouge nins everywhere who wouldn't mind taking advantage of a defenseless man."

Kakahi's eye gesture relaxed but that was the only thing to do so. "Of course, ma'am. My apologizes for jumping to conclusions."

Liar. There's a story there and I will get it even if I have to beat it out of you Kaka-sensei.

There was tension still in the air and it was up to us kids to break it.

"Damn it Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at me and I tried looking sheepish. "Sorry Sasuke I'm just so hungry."

Kakashi sighed, Tsunami laughed, and Sai kept his weird smile on if with a little more mirth to it.

"We don't have much but how about some rice balls boys?"

I hoop to where Tsunami stood. "Ah~ the missus is an angel!"

"Call me Tsunami dear."

With the tension gone Team Seven was welcomed in Tazuna's house and we could settle in. The all-boy team meant there was little awkwardness with the single room sleeping arrangements this time around but it also meant there was no one to dissolve Kakashi's hardheadedness.

That was a pang in my chest. Kakashi had always had a soft spot for Sakura, would our re-entrance erase that softness between them forever?

Was it better to know and lose than to never know at all?

 **"That is the eternal question is it not Naruto? The thing that makes you and the Uchiha so different yet similar."**

"Fuck off Kuruma."

 **"Isn't someone touchy?"**

"Kuruma…"

 **"Do not worry kit. I am merely observing. It is interesting to view the changes in this timeline. Who knew the changes would be so far reaching?"**

"Just how far did you think things would change?" I ask the fox.

 **"I could not have foreseen this happening if that is what you are asking."**

I snap back to attention when Karachi starts speaking. "We will rotate shifts to guard Tazuna. One pair will be with him at all times while the other trains."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" We answer in unison.

Team captain Kakashi was back. "Zabusa is not dead. Had we encountered a true hunter nin they would have decapitated his body on the spot therefore we will assume that he still lives. We have the advantage as he will be recovering from his injuries but that is no reason to slack off. We have approximately one week until Zabusa's full recovery. We'll use the time to sharpen your individual skills and work on teamwork in the evening. Naruto."

I step forward. "Yes, sensei?"

Kakashi's steel eye pinned itself on me. "You have first watch tonight. Sasuke, Sai, you have second and third respectively. You will also be guarding Tazuna tomorrow so I suggest you get all the rest you can."

"Hai, Sensei!"

There was an eye smile there. "Good to know you lot know how to put lessons into use. I spent so much time beating them into you."

He was referring to the multiple "training sessions" where he forced ninja doctrine down our throats. It involved a lot of bruises, cuts, and the occasional trip to the hospital.

"Lessons Hatake-san?"

"Kakashi-sensei to you Sai-kun and yes, there were remedial lessons the boys and I had to review." He almost seemed proud of his accomplishments. Bastard probably was.

There was a glint in Sai's eyes. "Did those lessons have anything to do with the civilian's defection?" I was going to kill this little shit!

Before I could do anything Sasuke scoffed. "Goes to show how bad Root's intel can be. Sakura was taken off the active roster Sai and she didn't defect, how could she when she had nothing to defect from?"

"A ninja is a ninja Uchiha-san whether on active duty or not. By leaving the village Haruno became a missing nin."

"And how do you know that she left without permission? For all we know she has permission. Do you presume to know our esteem leader's thoughts Sai?"

Sai glared at Sasuke and he smirked back. This was just another pissing contest for them.

"Enough. You can leave this discussion for when we're back in the Leaf's walls. A mere civilian's status is of no concern to us." Kakashi had put his foot down and Sai looked as positively happy as he could. Kaka-sensei had essentially taken his side and reaffirmed whatever thought Danzo had of him.

I explode. "What is your deal with civilians! You hate Sakura, you automatically hate Tsunami, and you can barely tolerate Tazuna. But why? Why do you hate civilians so much?"

"There is nothing good to be found in civilians. You should know this better than anyone Naruto. They don't understand our way of life. They judge us as monsters and when things don't go their way they blame us."

"That's— that's still not enough-!"

"They killed my father. Guided the knife he stabbed himself to death with. He was forced to die a coward's death because a civilian," he spat the words out, "couldn't deal with the fact that their sons died because of their own failure. Even when my father tried to save their lives they snuffed his life as well as if they plunged the knife themselves."

* * *

 **Wanted: A Beta. Reward: The satisfaction that I'll update on a schedule? Not to mention chapter previews.** **I need a beta who can catch my mistakes so send me a PM if you're interested.**

 **In other news: DUN DUN DUN DUN! The drama** **scales and the problems pile up. Thanks to Kumikocr for reminding me of the great relationship Karachi and Sakura have. Now whether that happen or not...keep posted to find out ;)** **Don't forget to review!**

 **VioletV**


End file.
